toma mi manome regalo a ti-two-shot-drabble-gruvia
by Queen Nelly
Summary: drabble 1-A juvia NO le gustaba el peligro,pero gracias a su gray-sama eso dejo de ser un problema. drabble 2-Lo que mas ama juvia es a gray-sama y...al chocolate,eso gray lo sabe y tomara probecho de eso. Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima,este Fic es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí un pequeño drabble gruvia :3**

 **Disclaimer:Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima,este Fic es** **para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!**

 **Disfrutenlo uwu**

 **.A juvia.**

 **.Loxar no.**

 **.Le gusta.**

 **.El peligro.**

Una tarde soleada y alegre para la joven maga de agua,quien estaba de lo mas contenta pues iría a una misión a solas con su amado alquimista de hielo.

Siempre había esperado para esta ocasión tan especial,ya que las veces anteriores alguien terminaba colándose evitando la privacidad de la futura pareja.

—gray-sama~~

Juvia llego dando pequeños saltos hacía gray quien estaba sentado en la barra con una pequeña bolsa al lado.

Casi se podría decir que con tal aura de felicidad,la chica iba saltando por las pradera mas hermosa y abastecida de flores y pajarillos cantantes.

—oi juvia,estas lista?—le pregunto parándose de su silla.

—hai!gray-sama!juvia esta preparada para su misión con usted—feliz,determinada y emocionada,esas eran las emociones que la describían perfectamente en ese momento.

—bien entonces vámonos—un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas al sentir como juvia abrazaba su brazo derecho asintiendo.

Y pusieron rumbo a su misión.

—cuando lleguemos al río,tenemos que recoger algunas rocas diamantes,eso dice la misión.

—entonces es una misión muy fácil gray-sama.

—no tanto…para llegar al río que esta de bajada en una montaña,hay que cruzar un puente de rocas muy inestable,eso no me da mucha confianza,usaría mi magia para crear un puente pero al parecer en esa montaña la magia no sirve.

—es algo peligroso…—susurro la peliazul con la mirada baja,gray se percato de la reacción de su acompañante pero no dijo nada.

—Hemon llegado,allí esta el puente—comento gray señalando aquel puente de rocas,siendo sostenido por rocas apiladas,a simple vista se notaba que estaban flojas y en cualquier momento se podría desprender una—bien,vamos—empezó a caminar en dirección al puente,pero se dio cuenta que juvia no lo estaba siguiendo así que se detuvo en el inicio del puente para voltear a ver a la chica a unos metros de el—sucede algo juvia?

—hmm….juvia lamenta decepcionar a gray-sama pero…juvia no se cree capas de cruzar ese puente completamente inseguro y peligroso!—bajando la mirada insegura y avergonzada—a juvia le da un poco de miedo…juvia no tolera el peligro!

El mago de hielo dio un gran suspiro,pero miro enternecido a la maga—tranquila juvia,solo toma mi mano te prometo que nada pasara—dijo gray con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras extendía su mano hacía la chica.

Con duda juvia fue tomando la mano de su amado,tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas,pues aquel gesto tan atento departe de gray hizo que se estremeciera.

DOKI DOKI.

Agarrados de la mano,empezaron a cruzar el pronto la preocupación por el peligro desapareció,ya que junto a su gray-sama no le importaba nada alrededor.

 **Liiiisto :3 espero que les allá gustado!**

 **Review?**


	2. Me regalo a ti!

**Hola chicos!aquí la el ultimo drabble c:**

 **Disclaimer:Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima,este Fic es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación del foro 413 days!**

 **Disfrutenlo!**

 **.A juvia.**

 **.Loxar le.**

 **.gusta el.**

 **.chocolate.**

Es sabor del chocolate,están dulce y delicioso,pero igual es empalagoso y malo para el físico y cutis.

Sin embargo eso nunca le a importado a Juvia,no importa si sube de peso o la frente se pone grasosa y algunos granos aparecen,ya que solo es un sacrificio para deleitarse con el exquisito sabor del chocolate.

Ahora mismo ella se encontraba en una de las mesas del gremio,comiendo una paleta helada sabor a chocolate mientras hablaba con su ahora novio,Gray Fullbuster.

—oi juvia,no tienes la cara un poco mas redonda?—le hizo el comentario gray,provocando que juvia se quedara paralizada con un Tic en su pequeña sonrisa.

Sin delicadeza,sin importarle lo que allá sentido juvia al escuchar que prácticamente la persona que mas ama y mas le importa su opinión respecto a ella,ahora mismo le este diciendo que su cara esta tan redonda como una bola de grasa.

 _No…no fue lo que dijo._

PERO ASÍ LO ESCUCHO ELLA!

—gray-sama….le esta diciendo a juvia que se volvió menos atractiva…que juvia tiene la cara tan redonda como una bola…y por eso gray-sama va a terminar con juvia!

—Yo nunca dije eso!—grito alterado y nervioso por la reacción de su novia,de ahora en adelante debía tener mas cuidado con lo que decía o terminaría hundiendo al gremio por los lloriqueos de juvia—tsk!solo hice un pequeño comentario…ya no llores,no me gusta—susurro lo ultimo desviando la mirada sonrojado.

—Juvia debe perdonar a gray-sama—dijo juvia tranquilizando a gray—pero gray-sama lastimo a Juvia!así que no lo perdonara tan fácilmente hmp!—juvia se revelo a gray…se le revelo!el susodicho casi se cae de la silla,pues eso no lo esperaba.

—ohhh vamos juvia no me hagas eso!

—juvia ya dijo!

Un minuto de silencio para el cerebro de Gray,el cual ahora mismo estaba padeciendo en llamas,cuando juvia quería podía manejarlo a como ella quisiera,a ella le gusta ponérsela difícil…pero el tampoco se quedaba atrás.

—me perdonaras si….yo me entrego a ti?

Ese comentario la tomo de sorpresa,sonrojándola hasta las orejas!

—ju-ju-juu-v-via….

Eran novios eso era normal en las parejas no?ya tenía que pasar esto,eso lo sabía perfectamente la juvia nerviosa y sonrojada quien ya se estaba montando toda un escena de amor y pasión.

—me entrego a ti—dijo entregándole una caja azul abierta,donde adentro estaba un chocolate,pero no cualquier tipo de chocolate.

—u-u-unn un chocolate con el rostro de gray-sama?a esto se refería con entregarse a juvia?!

—hahahaha,pues si juvia…que estabas esperando?—sonrió con burla y picaría—tu pervertida mente se encendió verdad?

—GRAY-SAMA DEJE DE BURLASE DE JUVIA!—grito avergonzada,con la cara muy roja—juvia no perdonara a gray-sama!.

Se levando de la mesa y salió del gremio sonrojada mientras comía el chocolate de gray. Estaba enojada pero…el chocolate nunca se desperdiciá!

 **Me dejan review?**


End file.
